The present invention relates to a boom operated chute cleaning device. In the prior art, cleaning devices which use water pressure for cleaning purposes are well known. However, no prior art is known to applicant which teaches all the aspects of the present invention as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,118 to Loeffler discloses a pipe cleaning device having guide wheels and a cleaning head designed to direct fluid pressure against the walls of the pipe to clean same. This device differs from the teachings of the present invention as failing to include a boom assembly as disclosed herein or a rotatable spray bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,504 to Cook et al discloses a pipe cleaning apparatus having a rotatable brush structure as well as means for applying a solvent within the pipe. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as being boom operated and including a pressure operated rotatable spray bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,310 to Brandon discloses a duct cleaning apparatus including a rotatable spray bar moved in a duct by movements of the attached fluid supply line. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including specific details of the boom assembly for carrying the cleaning device as well as including sophisticated guiding structure to accurately and easily guide the cleaning device for centering within the duct which is being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,919 to Fields et al discloses a waste chute cleaning apparatus which is reciprocated in a chute through the use of a motor operated boom assembly and which includes a vibratory brush structure and a non-rotatable spray head. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent as including a rotatable spray head as well as boom structure different from the structure of the boom device of Fields et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,302 to Jones discloses a cleaning apparatus for sewer pipes and the like including rails with wheels protruding therethrough to guide the device through a conduit. The nozzle directs fluid streams backward in a way causing the device to be propelled through the conduit. This is different from the teachings of the present invention which includes a spray bar which is rotatable with respect to its supporting frame and a sophisticated boom structure designed to pay out fluid conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,428 to Maybury discloses an apparatus and method to reduce interline twisting in a pipeline traversing apparatus with the apparatus including guide wheels designed to position the device within a pipeline and including a plurality of lines which are supported without twisting. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent as showing different guide wheel structure as well as different fluid outlet and support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,041 to Zublin discloses a well cleaning assembly including a rotatable nozzle carried on its fluid supply conduit and supported on a reel carrying apparatus. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent as disclosing frame structure and guide structure nowhere taught or suggested therein as well as other differences including boom structure.
USSR Patent No. 379295 to Tugarinov discloses a pipe inner surface cleaning device guided within a pipe by guide wheels and including outlet nozzle structure designed to simultaneously spray cleaning fluid on the walls of the pipe while propelling the device within the pipe. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent as including different nozzle structure, different frame structure and boom support structure nowhere taught or suggested therein.